el pasado de twilight
by pegasister chile
Summary: por fin nació la sucesora de los cielos, pero una oscura alma intentara tomar su lugar, la familia de twilight intentara que no pase no le pase nada a ella a cualquier costo, aun si ese costo es el de la vida misma, ¿que hará twilight y su familia para tratar de dejar la armonía del mundo sin cambios catastróficos par toda alma existente en la tierra?


El pasado de twilight

**primero: llame a este fic asi porque siempre crei que twilight no pudo pasar su vida en verdad en los estudios y ademas siempre le vi ese ''algo'' que me hacia imaginar que su pasdo no fue el mejor.**

**segundo: relatare la vida de twilight paso a paso lo que significara que este fic tendra por lo menos unos 30 capitulos es que ase tiempo lo imagino y debo ordenar,agregar y quitar cosas.**

**tercero: para duda no,flash sentry no aparecera en este fic, por que es el pasado de twilight antes que llegara a ponyville, despues hare otro con su vida como una princesa, o sea despues de lo que conocen (si es que quieren) y para que lo entiendan tienen que leer este primero.**

**cuarto: invente varios ponis y voy a intentar dejar link para que los vean.**

**quinto(ya se hasta ahora son muchas cosas):esto es para eyedragon si es que ves mi fic espero no te moleste que use el apodo que le diste a shining armor y a cadance en tu fic es que los apodos son geniales, si te molesta los cambio no hay problema (para lectores) el fic que el creo se llama ''los hijos del crepusculo'' totalmente recomendable.**

**sexto: cuando lean el nombre ''crepusculo'' no es traduccion yo lo escribi asi para que no cargen la pagina a cada rato esperando que salga en ingles.**

**septimo: en el reino de los cielos todos son alicornios a esepcion de sus gobernantes que son dioses Kaito y Crepusculo y su hijo que es como un principe Len que son unicornios con poderes incoparables ni por la misma celestia, porsia mi teoria es que cuando un poni muere se transfoma en alicornio asique todos en el reino de las nubes estan muertos.**

**octavo: piedad que es mi primer fic.**

**¡que lo disfruten!**

Capitulo 1: Parte 1: El comienzo de todo

Todo comienza en un hospital de lo que es un reino de los cielos,en donde se ve aun unicornio con crin negra, pelaje rojo y ojos color cafe y un unicorio de unos 10 años de crin amarilla y pelaje blanco grisaseo (un blanco no tan blanco) y con ojos azul marino ambos con armadura plateado oscuro que impedia ver su cutie mark en la sala de espera

kaito: len quiero que te portes bien con tu hermana recuerda que es una niña y las niñas de bebe son muy delicadas...-len lo interrumpio

len: papa,lo se no es nesesario que me lo repitas 100 veces seguidas-dijo ya aburrido y enojado de escuchar siempre lo mismo

mientras tanto en la sala de parto:

se ve aun alicornio macho que estaba atendiendo crepusculo himicota, una unicornio de crin amarillo palido y pelaje color blanco nieve, ojos color frambuesa y una armadura dorada que tambien impide ver su cutie mark

doctor: vamos puje,puje

crepusculo himicota: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-despues de este grito,un silencio que se rompio rapidamente por el llanto de una bebe.

crepusculo: es muy hermosa-dijo agotada.

De vuelta en la sala de espera:

kaito: len ya se que te lo he repetido muchas veces pero no se me ocurre que otra cosa decirte-dijo en un tono que claramete expresaba aburrimiento.

len: no lo se, talves podrias hablarme...-len fue inrrumpido por una enfermera alicornio

enfermera: altesas,pueden pasar

kaito y len pasaron cautelosamente para no inquetar a la recien nacida. cuando vieron a crepusculo soteniendo un pequeño vulto rosa en sus cascos sonrieron tiernamente y una lagrima cayo desde el ojo de kaito.

len: puedo verla-dijo extendiendo su casco

crepusculo: claro, ten-dijo en un susurro mientras le daba a su hermanita

len y kaito la miraron y sonrieron muy felizes, era muy hermosa, una pequeña unicornio de crin dorada (osea amarillo intenso) , pelaje blanco nube y ojos azul cielo (despues se explica el porque de estos colores y no los que conocen).

kaito: es tan hermosa como tu cepusculo.

al escuchar el nombre ''crepusculo'' la pequeña unicornio rio feliz. todos notaron la rección y repitieron el nombre un par de veces más y ocurrio lo mismo, entonces len penso-_a mi hermana le gusta ese nombre, entonces...-_hablo en voz alta-por que no la llamamos como tu mamá, se nota que le gusta tu nombre.

kaito: si seria lindo que la llamaros como tu madre, pero para no ser tan repetitivos ¿por que no mejor le ponemos ''twilight sparkle''?

len: twilight sparkle y ¿eso que significa?

kaito: significa ''destello del crepusculo'' yo quiero ese por que ella es como un destello en la oscuridad y ademas tambien tiene el nombre de tu madre

crepusculo: es muy lindo el nombre, ¿y tu que opinas twilight?-dijo a la bebe, la cual rio feliz en señal de aprobacion

kaito: decidido se llamara twilight

2 Horas despues:

A crepusculo le habian dado de alta y al salir no fue ninguna sorpresa para ellos encontrar cientos de periodistas alicornios machos y hembras, ya que al ser los gobernantes de todos ellos, causaron un gran rebuelo con la noticia de que su queria reina estaba embarazada, preguntaron tantas cosas que solo respondieron: el como se llamaba, el sexo (el cual le ocultaron a todos) y le mostraron como se veia. Todos al ver a la bebe dijieron al unisono-AAAAWWWWW-y muchos niños y niñas del publico se acercaron a crepusculo para darle flores y darle las gracias por traerles una segunda princesa.

al llegar al castillo le pusieron una pequeña armadura rosa con una perla en el cuello

kaito: amor ¿no crees que mejor se la pongamos cuando cumpla 4 años?

crepusculo: es que la mande a aser con un material especial cresera junto a su cuerpo y mira esto- crepusculo con su casco presiono la perla y la armadura se volvio invisible, kaito y len quedaron con la boca abierta nunca abian visto algo asi- como les dije un material especial ademas hay que acostumbrarla desde pequeña a su armadura cuando tenga 4 empezaremos con el entranamiento por ahora la consentiremos.

En la noche:

crepusculo y kaito dormian placidamente en su habitacion en el castillo, cuando un ruido muy furte que venia de la habitacion de twilight los iso despertar de golpe.

crepusculo/kaito: ¿e que,que? aaaaaah !LA BEBE¡

salieron como un rayo de su habitacion y cuando entraron a la de twilight, encontraron a len con la cabeza atorada en un jarron tratando de safarse (a ver quien adivina a que pelicula hago referencia) kaito y crepusculo vieron a la venta y vieron como una figura encapuchada se llevaba a su hija volando, ayudaron a len a sacar la cabeza del jarron y luego le preguntaron que paso.

inicio y termino Len P.O.V

Me levante a buscar algo que tomar por que tenia sed, y pase a ver a twilight antes de irme a mi habitacion.

flashback.

se ve a len abriendo con cuidado la puerta de la habitacion de twilight. cuando asoma la cabeza para ver la cuna de su hermana enves de verla durmiendo tranquilamente ve a un poni que la toma entre sus cascos.

len abrio la puerta rapidamente y se lanzo a atacar a la poni con una espada que saco de su cola (apesar de que ellos son serenos y pacificos, ser dioses trae tanto subditos como enemigos y ellos lo sabian muy bien, asi que entrenaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo tanto como con armas y ademas tienen varias ocultas por todo su cuerpo y tambien es su armadura) y se lanzo a atacar a la misteriosa poni, ella sin dejar a twilight se saco su tiara (de esas que van pegadas a la cabeza) y la combirtio en espada a tiempo para bloquear la de len, ella retrocedio unos pasos por que len no dejaba de intentar cortarle la cabeza, la poni vio un patron en sus golpes y una obertura de 2 segundos por cada movimiento antes de que el le diera el siguiente golpe ella quito su espada y lo golpeo en la cara, empujandolo contra la pared luego lo golpeo en el estomago repetidas veces para luego tirarlo, para su suerte cayo en el jarron lo que le dio tiempo de escapar a la ventana, justo cuando entraron crepusculo y kaito.

len: y eso fue lo que paso.

crepusculo y kaito quedaron en shock no podian creer que alguien burlo toda su seguridad y se robo a su pequeña hija, crepusculo lloraba en brazos de su esposo mientras, el pensaba que hacer. Luego le pregunto a Len

kaito: ¿y como era la poni?

len recordo todo y pauso cuando vio a la poni tomando a su hermana y le presto atención a todo, tenia pelaje gris oscuro lo que se le veia de crin era de color azul oscuro casi negro ya que no vio más avanzo en el recuerdo y cuando se lanzo a atacarla con la espada, ya que estaban frente a frente logro ver sus ojos, eran de color rojo, pero enteramente rojos y con un punto negro que le tiritaba al mirarlo fijamente, estaba sonriendo de una manera sicopata y tambien tenia una mascara, la cual era de color negro, era bastante alta y su cuerno muy grande

len: bien ella era asi-les dio la descripcion anterior y luego dijo-y eso es lo que alcanse a ver.

kaito no sabia el por que, pero esa descripcion se le hacia familiar, crepusculo en cambio estaba en blanco, solo tenia el dibujo a la poni en su cabeza y no creia que fuera ella, no podia ser, se habia encargado personalmente de eliminarla y tambien a su lider, no se le ocurria el como pudo sobrevivir,simplemente no era posible.

mientras tanto en las afueras del reino:

se ve a la misma poni descrita con twilight dormida entre sus cascos, mientras ella la miraba con una sonrisa de complacimiento se bajo la parte de la capa que le cubria la cabeza dejando ver su crin larga y lasea de color azul oscuro, su mascara y sus ojos rojos todavia pero de una manera normal

poni: mi señora estara complacida al saber que te tendra de dicipula, veamos como es tu poder -al terminar de decir eso cerro y abrio sus ojos solo que una vez abiertos eran blancos enteramente blancos lo que le permitio ver el aura de twilight, entre más grande el aura más grande el poder, se sorprendio tanto que la alejo de ella pero sin soltarla, el aura de twilight era tan grande como la de ella solo que esta era blanca y la de ella negra, no lo comprendia como una recien nacida tendria el poder de alguien que entreno por más de 30 años sin descansar, despues de quitarse el asombro penso-_si esta niña es tan fuerte como yo, despues del entrenamiento de mi señora tendra el suficiente porder para sacar a su madre del trono-_hablo en voz alta-y como sera seguidora de mi señora se lo entregara a ella jajajaja, por fin volveremos al lugar del que nos echaron jajajaja, valio la pena esperarte pequeña.

dicho esto volo hacia abajo, con una sonrisa de maldad pura, cuando llego abajo camino en linea recta hacia el reino simulador

poni: mejor caminare, si hay alguien hay mejor que no me vea seria raro ver una alicornio con una bebé con armadura- mirando a twlight-sabes eres bonita para ser un angel pero creo que como demonio te veras mejor-sonrio maliciosamente y siguio caminando

de vuelta en el castillo:

kaito y len se percataron del obio asombro de crepusculo y trataron de sacarla de su transe.

len: tranquila mamá yo la atrapare aun que busque por toda equestia, el infierno y el cielo la encotrare y la hare pagar por lo que iso.

kaito: si cariño, pondre a cada guardia, sirviente, caza recompenzas y a poni que encuentre a buscar a esa maldita que nos robo a nuestra hija.

crepusculo: de acuerdo, pero antes de eso tengo que verificar algo.

despues de decir eso se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta, len le pregunto.

len: mamá ¿a donde vas?

crepusculo: a equestria, hay no pasa nada sin que celestia se entere y si esa poni se oculto hay, ella debe saber donde esta-dijo como si no le importara-si voy donde ella talvez la busceda no sea nesesaria.

kaito/len: buena idea, voy con tigo

crepusculo: no, ire sola ustedes vallan afuera aver si encuentran alguna pista de la poni

ninguno de los dos lo podia creer ella siempre queria que la compañaran ellos dos, pero respetaron su decicion y fueron afuera por el valcon (recuerden que tienen poderen incoparables y uno de ellos es volar sin nesecidad de invocar alas) crepusculo en cambio salio por la puerta para entrar en otra habitacion que tenia un bortice multicolor

crepusculo: al castillo, canterlot, equestria.

despues de decir esto el portal se cerro y abrio nuevamente, pero esta vez mostraba la imagen del castillo dentro de el, crepusculo entro en el y lugo de esto el portal volvia a su color original (osea,multicolor)

en el portal:

crepusculo pensaba el como era posible que romina siguiera viva.

crepusculo: _no puede ser posible yo misma me encargue de matarla y no que fuera al infierno para que volviera otra vez-_voz alta-si ella sigue viva talvez ayumi, tambien junto con toda su legion-suspiro-a menos de que haga algo esto no terminara bien.

al terminar de hablar se volvio a abrir el portal, pero en la sala del trono de canterlot en donde se encontraba celestia quien la miro con cara de ``que ases aqui´´ antes de que celestia pudiera hablar crepusculo le dijo.

crepusculo: celestia, no hay tiempo nesecito que me muestres a romina-dijo muy rapido y alterada

celestia al escuchar el nombre ``romina´´se altero tanto como crepusculo y le hablo de la misma manera que ella

celestia: ¿QUE? SE SUPONE QUE ROMINA ESTA MUERTA, NO PUEDE SER, TU MISMA LA MATASTE, YO FUI TESTIGO DE ELLO-le grito a crepusculo la cual le respondio tambien gritandole

crepusculo: SI, SI LO SE, SE QUE MATE A ROMINA, PERO SE ACABAN DE ROBAR A MI HIJA Y LEN LA DESCRIBIO Y YO TAMBIEN LA VI Y ERA ROMINA Y NESECITO TU AYUDA, POR QUE SI ROMINA SIGUE VIVA LO MÁS PROBABLE ES QUE AYUMI TAMBIEN Y SI ES ASI NADA BUENO TERMINARA SI SE QUEDAN CON MI HIJA.

ambas quedaron calladas celestia estaba igual que crepusculo solo que ella pensaba_-romina y ayumi vivas, si eso es cierto tambien''las sombras de la noche'' deben seguir en funcionamiento y repasando lo que me dijo crepusculo, dijo que le robaron a twilight aaaa (es un suspiro mental, y no lo niegen mas de alguno suspiro en su mente) en el momento en el que le vi a esa niña su aura sabia que seria buena en la pelea y en el combate(no son lo mismo, no se bien la diferencia pero se que no es lo mismo) pero si romina y ayumi la entrenan nada bueno saldra de hay._

crepusculo: celestia, en serio se llevaron a mi hija, tu misma viste su aura si ellas la corompen no hay vuelta atras, tenemos que buscarla

celestia: okay, no temos tiempo que perder si romina y ayumi siguen con ''las sombras de la noche'' nesecitaremos ayuda

crepusculo: si no fuera por que se trata de mi hija te diria que no fueras tan exagerada, pero como si se trata de ella lo permitire, pero no quiero que uses solo a tus mejores rastreadores, quiero a todos

celestia: ¿a todos?

crepusculo: si, a todos quiero que toda la ''orden del fenix'' busque a mi hija en el reino simulador

celestia: el reino simulador ¿por que hay?

crepusculo de espalda a celestia dijo: ese era su antiguo escondite, estoy segura de que ayumi espera que busquemos en todo lugar menos hay, por que ¿quien se oculta dos veces en el miso lugar? la respuesta es ayumi ella es astuta para esconderse, pero lo suficientemente tonta como para romper dos veces el mismo vidrio, alli la encontraremos facilmente pero tenemos que tener cuidado

celestia: cuidado ¿y por que?

crepusculo en la puerta: ¿por que?,¿ por que? por que es al reino de chrysalis, la ultima ves que fuimos alli sin cuidado recuerdas lo que paso, ¿lo recuerdas?

celestia: si lo recuerdo-suspiro-perdi bueenos asesinos ese dia

crepusculo: bueno, que esperamos vamos por la ''orden del fenix'' y busquemos a mi hija

mientras tanto con romina:

twilight habia despertado y se quedaba mirando a romina con curiosidad, romina se percato de esto y le pregunto a la bebe

romina: ¿que me miras tanto? acaso soy tan guapa, que hasta tu no dejas de verme

twilight rio ante el chiste de romina, lo cual le iso sentir algo raro dentro

pensamiento de romina: _que es esto, esta niña se rio de mi broma, eso jamas habia pasado, talvez llegemos a ser buena amigas cuando crescas pequeña._

romina cuando llego al reino sumilador, se apego a una roca que habia y espero que pasara la luz del vigilante, una vez que paso ella se apresuro a pasar a otra roca y asi sucesivamente hasta llegar a una obertura detras de unas plantas, entro alli y camino un poco mas por un camino con antorchas que debilmente iluminaban su camino, cuando llego al final se encontro en cueva igual de debilmente iluminada, en ella se encontraban muchos unicornios todos con la misma mascara pero a medida que avanzaba las mascaras se oscurecian, al principio eran de color blanco y cuando estubo al final eran de gris muy oscuro. se detuvo delante de un trono en donde habia una unicornio sentada su pelaje era de color negro claro (es como un negro que casi rosa el gris oscuro) su crin era de color plateado y su mascara era de color rojo y la luna negra: era ayumi

romina: mi señora, te traje a la bebe como pedio esta sana y salva tambien tiene su armadura y una aura tan grande como la mia

ayumi: asi que armadura, aura tan grande como la tuya y ademas bonita, eso es bueno de alguien bonita nunca nadie sospecha-a twilight- sobrina despues de mi entrenamiento seras tan poderosa como para sacar a tu madre del trono, jajajajajajajaja disfruta tu reino por ahora hermanita, pronto lo perderas.

capitulo 1: parte 2: reaparicion, encuetro entre bandos

en otra cueva un poco mas gandre que la de ayumi


End file.
